1979
Theatrical Releases Theme parks *August 14 - Sherrill Anne Hoffman slips into a coma after riding Space Mountain. *September 2 - Big Thunder Mountain Railroad opens at Disneyland. *October 1 - Groundbreaking begins on EPCOT Center. Laserdisc releases *''Kidnapped'' *''Kids Is Kids'' *''At Home with Donald Duck'' *''The Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale'' *May: The Coyote's Lament Albums *''Mickey Mouse Disco'' People Births *Julie Fowlis (singer) *January 6 - Cristela Alonzo (comedian and actress) *January 11 - Louis Cheung (singer, songwriter, actor) *January 25 - Christine Lakin (actress) *January 26 - Sara Rue (actress) *February 8 - Josh Keaton (actor, voice actor, singer, music producer) *February 11 - Brandy Norwood (actress and singer) *February 21 - Jennifer Love Hewitt (actress and singer) *March 3 - Patrick Renna (actor) *March 10 - Danny Pudi (actor, voice actor and comedian) *March 24 - Lake Bell (actress, writer and director) *April 2 - Lindy Booth (actress) *April 4 - Heath Ledger (actor) *April 12 - Jennifer Morrison (actress, model, and film producer) *April 13 - Baron Davis (NBA basketball player and voice actor) *April 15 - Luke Evans (actor and singer) *April 20 - Ruth Connell (actress and producer) *April 21 - James McAvoy (actor) *April 23 - Jaime King (actress and model) *May 26 - Elisabeth Harnois (actress) *June 5 - Pete Wentz (bassist) *June 24 - Mindy Kaling (actress, comedian, writer and producer) *June 27 - Lauren Hill (actress) *July 9 - Ella Koon (Hong Kong voice actress) *July 15 - Laura Benanti (actress) *July 18 - Jason Weaver (voice actor and singer) *July 21 - Jaime Murray (actress) *July 31 - B. J. Novak (actor, stand-up comedian, screenwriter and director) *August 3 - Evangeline Lilly (actress and spokesperson) *August 10 - Joanna Garcia (actress) *August 23 - Clare Grant (actress) *September 11- Ariana Richards (actress) *September 23 - Laura Dickinson (actress and singer) *September 28 - Anndi McAfee (actress and singer) *October 7 - Shawn Ashmore (actor) *October 10 - Mýa (singer and actress) *October 20 - John Krasinski (actor, director,writer) *November 5 - Romi Dames (actress and voice actress) *December 28 - André Holland (actor) *December 30 - Catherine Taber (actress and voice actress) Deaths *January 5 - Billy Bletcher (voice actor) *January 26 - Nelson Rockefeller (businessman and politician) *January 27 - Dick Wesson (announcer) *February 3 - Mildred Gordon (author) *March 13 - Tudor Owen (voice actor) *April 1 - Barbara Luddy (voice actress) *April 6 - Norman Tokar (prolific director) *May 29 - Mary Pickford (Canadian-American motion picture actress, co-founder of the film studio United Artists and one of the original 36 founders of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences) *July 2 - Anthony Eustrel (actor) *July 25 - Alexander Key (science fiction writer) *September 12 - Les Clark (animator) *November 21 - Paul Wexler (actor) *November 30 - Dick Huemer (animator) *December 30 - Richard Rodgers (Composer, songwriter and playwright) Artists Joined *Tim Burton - Director for The Nightmare Before Christmas, James and the Giant Peach and Alice in Wonderland. *John Lasseter - Current CEO for Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios and DisneyToon Studios. Has directed films such as Toy Story, A Bug's Life and Cars. *Mike Gabriel - Director/Animator on Pocahontas, The Rescuers Down Under and Oliver & Company. *Doug Krohn - Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Tarzan. *Jay Jackson - Animator for Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules and Treasure Planet. *Shawn Keller - Animator on The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Little Mermaid, Mulan and Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Michael Cedeno - Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin. *Hendel Butoy - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company and Director on The Rescuers Down Under. *Cyndee Whitney - Animator on The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective and Oliver & Company. *Patricia Peraza - Effects Animator on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Black Cauldron and The Great Mouse Detective. *Don Paul - Effects Animator on The Little Mermaid, Aladdin and Pocahontas *Guy Vasilovich - Art Director/Layout Artist on The Fox and the Hound, The Great Mouse Detective and The Black Cauldron. *Kathleen Swain - Background Designer on The Fox and the Hound, Who Framed Roger Rabbit and The Black Cauldron. *Gilda Palinginis - Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Joe Lanzisero - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Great Mouse Detective and The Black Cauldron. *Fujiko Miller - Assistant Animator on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Great Mouse Detective and The Black Cauldron. *Bill Berg - Lead Key Assistant on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Jane Baer - Assistant Animator on The Black Cauldron, Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Mickey's Christmas Carol. Co-founder of Baer Animation Studios and spouse of animator Dale Baer. *Rusty Stoll - Assistant Animator on Mulan, Lilo & Stitch and The Fox and the Hound. *Reed Cardwell - Assistant Animator on The Black Cauldron and The Great Mouse Detective. 1979